The Love Really Counts
by partygurlJ123
Summary: A love story about how Hermione gets in with Draco right when Harry finds out that he's in love with her, breaking Harry's heart, but when shes in over her head, will Harry be there to save her...


**The Love Really Counts  
**  
Summary: When Hermione finds out that Draco likes her, she jumps at the chance to date him, leaving Harry heartbroken. But when Draco's plan is put into action, will a jealous Harry still be there to save her when the love really counts?  
  
It was just an ordinary day when I got an anonymous letter.  
  
_My dear Hermione, _

_Words cannot express the way I feel towards you. I've liked you for a long time, even though it seems wrong. Of course, you don't know who I am, but I can only say that I love you, and even though I seem to dislike you, it is definitely not true. It is pure torture when I insult you. This may give away who I am. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at 11:30 sharp. I love you more than anything else in the world. Please be there.  
  
Love, Anonymous  
_  
Of course, after reading this, I was very curious as to who the anonymous was, however I was scared. I had always been taught never to answer anonymous letters, for it could be someone bad.  
  
But this person seemed really sweet, and I could not let them down like that. At 11:15 pm I snuck out of my dormitory and into Harry's. I was careful not to disturb him as I searched through his trunk for his invisibility cloak. Once I found it, I left the room as quietly as I could.  
  
I tiptoed out of the Gryffindor common room and ran downstairs to the giant oak doors. I put on the cloak and made my way down the hills to the Quidditch pitch. I looked at my watch which told me that it was 11:29. I walked over to a post where I was sure no one would be able to see me from the castle, and took off the cloak.  
  
For the next 5 minutes I just stood in the Quidditch pitch checking my watch every few seconds. I did not hear anyone walking, therefore I jumped about 10 feet into the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to face who, but Draco Malfoy, in the flesh, standing next to me with his hand still on my shoulder, and a broad smile across his face, which was something no one had ever seen before. I can say that I was definitely shocked.  
  
"Malfoy? Is this some kind of joke? Because I certainly-" I began, but he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips and shushing me. "Listen to me, Hermione. I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since the moment I saw you that day on the train four years ago. I know I'm not the nicest person, but I really don't mean it. This is how I show my emotions. Haven't you ever heard that people pick on you because they like you? Well that's why I pick on you! Please give me another chance. You may totally disregard this meeting, but I wish and hope that you will follow your heart and give me a chance! I must go, but again, I love you. Please...consider what I've said!" Before I could say anything, he gave me a quick kiss and disappeared into the night.  
  
I would have called him back, but my lips were still tingling. "Whoa" was all I could whisper before running at what felt like the speed of light, all the way up to the third floor, where I bumped into none other than...  
  
"Professor Snape!! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there..." I stammered as my cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as I stood up and brushed myself off. After Snape stood up, he glared at me. "Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing out of your dormitory at...12:05 in the morning?"  
  
I felt myself burning under his stare, and instead of thinking of an answer to the question, I bolted. I ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and said 'caput draconis' so out of breath that the fat lady did not hear me.  
  
'Wait a minute. She's not there!' I realized, looking long and hard at the portrait where the fat lady in the pink dress should be sitting. "Great. Just great!" I said to myself, and slumped down on the floor, against the wall, and put the invisibility cloak over me.  
  
A/N So...what do you guys think? I'm not sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas, email me at bordercollieluvr01myway.com!!


End file.
